


silence

by spaceloki



Series: connor stuff [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing, Worried Connor (Detroit: Become Human), i only write the fighting part so, really shitty ending, the reader swears a lot lmfao, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceloki/pseuds/spaceloki
Summary: i feel like deviant connor (as your lover) would never fight back or shout at you in a fight so here's a fic about that





	silence

"Then help me understand. Can you do that?"

His voice was gentle. And  _scared._ He sounded scared. Scared of making a scene, of upsetting you, of making you angry. He was trying his best to calm you down, because out of all people, he knew that sooner or later, you'd explode and start a fight. 

"Just fuck off, Connor. I told you to just leave me alone. Give me some time!"

He refused to. Even though he should've given you some time alone, he knew you wouldn't like that. You weren't the type to calm down just by being alone. You needed him and he knew that.

Your name escaped his lips, with his softest voice.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I want to help you. We're in this together. You're the one who told me that if one of us is feeling sad, or stressed, or anything, we should tell each other, right? So that - so that we can understand each other—"

"Bullshit. Just shut the fuck up.  _Understand each other better?_ You, you would never understand. You know why? Cause you're _just_ a fucking android. Some fucking feelings you have, huh?"

Connor froze. 

You didn't mean that, right? He was sure that it's just because you were angry at the moment. Yes. Of course.

He shouldn't believe in what you said. He shouldn't let what you said affect him.

"Get out."

"Baby, you're not in the right—"

"I said, get out!"

Connor stepped back from you, and stayed still for approximately three seconds. He nodded, and turned around to approach the door.

The door was closed gently.

 

 

Two hours.

It had been two hours since Connor left the house.

1:48AM, and no one came in through the same door that Connor left.

You were starting to miss his brown eyes.

You were starting to miss him.

You were starting to... blame yourself.

It was indeed your fault.

You decided that you should go look for him. It was your fault after all that he left. It was you who told him to leave. It was always because of you.

You were worried.

So you stood up, and wore your jacket.  _I hope Connor's not feeling cold._

You opened the door, but you froze immediately when someone stood in front of your door.

Someone so familiar.

Without wasting any time, you quickly engulfed Connor in a hug. You'd be lying if you said that it didn't hurt when you noticed Connor hesitated to wrap his arms around you.

But it didn't matter.

He was home.

With you.

That was all that matters.

None of you said anything. There was nothing to say. You could be choking out an apology, but you knew it wouldn't be enough. It would be useless.

So both of you just stood there, feeling each other's warmth.

He felt like home.

You felt like home.

You couldn't even remember what was the cause of the fight.

 

Connor's LED was flashing bright red the whole time he was lying on the bed with you. His gaze never left you. He was still worried.

None of you said anything.

After the hug, you simply pulled him upstairs and dragged him to bed.

You weren't even hugging each other, despite lying next to each other.

Connor was the first one to speak up.

 

"I forgive you."

 

The bed shifted, and suddenly, you felt warm.

Connor was hugging you.


End file.
